"GLORIOUS Apocalypse" (Urd/Identity Month Roleplay) (Trisell)
“GLORIOUS Apocalypse” INTRODUCTION A short… fuzzy… crowned man-child named “Urd” invited you and others to a Halloween party. When prompted for why, he simply answered in a voice not quite girly enough baritone voice “THE RULES OF THE PROMPTED SCRIPT ARE AT HAND! THUS COMMANDS THE FOURTH!” It was… eventful to say the least. Also there was a lynx woman dressed as a pumpkin… or skeleton, who was referred to as “Virus”, a bald white-faced girl in a hoodie named “Rin”, a white cat man in some kind of apocalypse armor who was called “Masker”, a pale lynx man named “Astral” who claimed to be a vampire, a half goat half lion centaur named “Professor Calto” and his assistant white cat with purple and pink designs called “PPE”, and finally a brown wolf in a t-shirt and jeans—probably in his mid-thirties—simply called “Shamus”. Others were there of course, but these stood out with their personalities and slight act of mayhem. The party was still going strong when a voice filled all of the planet. It referred to itself as “The Hijacker”. Whatever entity this was, it had decided that a game would be played by your group in particular. The fuzzy man attempted to use some kind of power to change reality for defense, but the Hijacker (as it claimed) ripped the power from the fuzzy one, laughing as it explained how they would drain the power of the planet as well as everyone on it eventually unless enough people to the entity’s liking gave themselves over—pledging an allegiance, and that in the meantime you could all do whatever you want. They gave a year’s time as powers would diminish, but before they could continue explaining, someone interrupted with a long thick cackle. Before the blast knocked you out, all you heard was “Delicious”. WARNING Powers will be minimized in this roleplay. If you have powers, there may be times when you will be able to access parts, but they will be brought down and up and different moments. PARTICIPANTS * Saren the Darl Lynx (user) * Trisell Chronos (Host) CHARACTERS *Exspira *Rin Elder Identity *Virus *Professor Calto and PPE *Urd *Astral Hellervein *Masker PLEASE WRITE THE FOLLOWING WITH YOUR NAME BELOW. “I __________ by signing this promise to respond daily, and believe I can balance this roleplay with other things in my life. I will not abandon it and then move on without speaking with the creator first. I understand that I am expected to see this through and will strive to do so.” START As you awake, you find the remains of the party gazebo. You are mortal. The brown wolf hands you a mug with water in it. “You’re awake, that’s good,” He sighs in relief. Meanwhile the previously-white-faced bald girl—Rin—is wearing a grey hoodie with black scales and red/orange hair, yelling angrily about “Her”. Exspira rubbed his eyes as he woke up; internally praying to whatever god is out there that he was just strongly hallucinating because his estranged brother spiked the punch bowl without him knowing that he was even here. "Can you hear me?" The wolf asked. ".... Yes...? Something tells me I'm not in some hallucination, please tell me I'm wrong.." "Afraid not," He shook his head. "Here," he held out his hand to help Expira up. Exspira took the hand. "Bloody hell; I still have all my gear right..?" He asked, referring to his saber, boots and gloves specifically. "I wouldn't know," The wolf shrugged as he pulled him up. "I didn't lose anything so your things should be fine," his items would be with him if he carried them with him. Seeing as those three items are the source of Exspira's trademark abilities; specifically black fire and osteomancy, he always made sure to carry them around. "Thank god for that.. Sooo... Who's this 'her' that bald chick was screaming about?" "Uh... what do you remember before you passed out?" "Coming to a party, having a glass of punch; trying to explain to a group of pissed off women that know my brother that they had the wrong fucking ghost, getting slapped by said women... Quite a bit actually.." Exspira sighed, rubbing his cheek from the phantom pain. "I hate Saren sometimes... No, wait.. Make that all the time." "So you don't remember when the big voice started giving ultimatums?" "Uhhhh... Maybe..? I remember telling it to go fornicate with a spiked baseball bat." "Alright, um..." The wolf pondered for a moment, scratching his chin. "So, something interrupted the party... some kind of game or... something. He- or it or whatever, wants everyone to play their game, following them like slaves or something. The striped lady wasn't happy about this, so she pretty much frayed the whole area, and escaped with the Urd guy." "Oooookayyyyy...?" Exspira trailed off, hinting for the wolf to continue on as he felt there was more to this than he was being told. The wolf half-winced at the prompt, looking up a bit to try and search his own memory for details. "The Urd guy was the host? The big voice thing stole his power or something?"